Sesshoumaru Essences
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru gets caught in a daze of Herbal Essences


Hey Yume here I'm sorry I didn't finish my Halloween stories. I had this huge thing planned out then the first words could have happened O_O History Project and ESSAY! Man oh man! I hope you enjoy my story that makes up for the Halloween stories and XD its for my Friend Yuki. She O_O hip and cool cat XD!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon hung in the sky painted with stars. No clouds to be found in the perfect scenery. A man stood in the forest with his hair flowing in the light breeze. His hand brushed through his hair. His eyes with many shades of gold and his facial designs were gorgeous. Such a perfect man, but what could go wrong.  
  
" My hair is so soft," Sesshoumaru wailed out. He ran around the forest screaming about a dead end he found. Ah! My hair is going to die what should I do.  
  
From the heavens a huge bottle of Herbal Essence appeared before Sesshoumaru. His eyes lit up with joy as the scenery turned into a lake with a huge waterfall. Beside the enormous bottle of Shampoo was a bottle of conditioner. He opened the bottles breathing in the flavor of the shampoo. Many smells arose from the bottle, Blackberry, Avocado, and Mango mixing into a huge fruit blend. It was, yes it was Herbal Essence new fruit fusion shampoo and conditioner.  
  
Sesshoumaru pranced around the forest as if he was a little girl. " Holy gods of Japan thank you for sending the Great Lord such beautiful loving gifts," he cried out overjoyly. Sesshomaru hopped into the lake with his new fragrant set and strolled over to the waterfall. He opened up the bottles releasing the sent once again that gave him little sparkles in his eyes. He poured some one the soothing shampoo into his hand and began to scrub his long silver hair carefully.  
  
Water began rinsing his hair and fruit flavor began scenting the lake. After bubbles and foam were washed out he grabbed the conditioner. He rubbed the conditioner into his hair. He went under the waterfall once more letting the water rinse his hair the last time. Under the waterfall his hair shined from the moonlight hitting the water perfectly.  
  
Sesshoumaru left the waterfall and amazingly his hair dried.  
  
He began to hug himself and spinning around. " Yes, Yes, Yes," He cried out flipping his hair.  
  
" What is going on my lord are you okay," Jaken said with worry in his voice. Jaken looked up puzzled as he saw his dear lord flipping his hair and posing randomly. Sesshoumaru-sama are you feeling okay?  
  
"Jaken is Sesshoumaru-sama okay," Rin came out puzzled. Rin looked up with a blank face staring at Sesshoumaru oddly. What the hell is he doing.  
  
" Oh, heavenly fruit flavors," Sesshoumaru yelled happily. He spun around happily twirling like a fairy princess. Sparkles flew off him in his pathetic whining.  
  
" What a disgrace my lord," Jaken said with sympathy.  
  
" I think he is kind of cute," Rin said with a giggle.  
  
" Ever since you became 18 all you do is complement him," Jaken whimpered.  
  
" I can't help it he is my loving savior and your a ugly toad," Rin laughed.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued yelling out yes. Rin and Jaken soon became a little creeped out.  
  
" Fruit Fusion Herbal Essence GOD show your glory to me," He yelled out.  
  
" What is that racket," Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
" I was trying to sleep and stuff," Kagome whined.  
  
Both of them looked up at the youkai spinning posing with sparkles the twinkled falling around him. " What the," They both questioned.  
  
"Someone tell me this is a dream," Inu Yasha bawled out with laughter. Please someone wake me up. This is funny as freaken hell. Inu Yasha fell to the ground laughing his ass off.  
  
" The human hating youkai obsessing about something," Kagome snickered.  
  
" Its all your fault you left your smelly stuff for hair," Jaken cried out.  
  
" You mean my Fruit Fusion Herbal Essence," Kagome Furiously Yelled. You guys used my shampoo and conditioner. Kagome glowered evilly at the lord off in his daze. Someone smack him and wake him he scaring me!  
  
Inu Yasha knew he could be the brave one to save Kagome's mind so he walked up to his brother. " Never fear Kagome I will save your ears," Inu Yasha said cheesily.  
  
" Oh, Inu Yasha my hero," Kagome lovingly said.  
  
Inu Yasha gave his brother a pound in the head knocking his brother to the ground. Inu Yasha picked up Kagome and jumped into a tree.  
  
Rin dove down to Sesshoumaru with little tears forming in her eyes. " Sesshoumaru," Rin screamed. Wake up and be okay! Rin was acting over dramatic because she was still laughing in herself about Sesshoumaru's fantasy.  
  
Rin brought him in for a touching kiss to wake him up like Sleeping Beauty. Jaken held up a censure sign to block it. Rin kicked the sign away sending it flying over the moon hitting the cow.  
  
" I'm only joking Jaken," Rin screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally woke up from all the noise. " What happened my head hurts," Sesshoumaru said with a sigh.  
  
Rin hugged him happily knowing her savior returned to normal. " Woo, your back again," Rin said with joy.  
  
"Did I miss something or do something strange," Sesshoumaru said confused.  
  
" Yes, Fruit Fusion," Rin cried out!  
  
Jaken and Rin both looked at him and laughed. They both ran away with the Lord chasing after them hoping to get the information out of them eventually. They ran off into the deep forest soon fading away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O okay The commercial and stuff if you want me to do any other random commercials or cheesie things XD just ask! Please leave reviews and remember I don't own Inu Yasha O_O still wish I did! 


End file.
